Hepatitis B is a common infection prevalent across the globe that leads to the development of cirrhosis, liver failure, and hepatocellular carcinoma. A significant number of hepatitis cases go unreported due to the asymptomatic nature of the disease. Nevertheless, about 350 million chronic Hepatitis B cases are reported every year. Most of the hepatitis infected population is in underdeveloped or developing countries.
The virus is divided into four major scrotypes (adr, adw, ayr, ayw) based on antigenic epitopes present on its envelope proteins. There are at least eight genotypes (A-H) of HBV according to variation of the genomic sequences. The alternative genotypes of HBV have prevalent geographic distribution.
Table 1 the geographic distribution of HBV genotypes.
TABLE 1Geographic Distribution of HBVHBV genotypeHBV genosubtypeHBsAg subtypeFrequencyMain geographical distributionAA2adw2HighEurope, North America, AustraliaA1ayw1, adw2HighAfricaBB1 B2, B3adw2HighFar EastB4ayw1HighFar EastB2adw3LowFar EastCC1, C2, C4adrHighFar EastC3adrq-HighNew Guinea., PacificC1, C2ayrHighFar EastC1, C3adw2LowFar EastC4ayw3LowFar East, PacificDDl, D3, D4ayw2HighWest Asia, Eastern Europe, MediterraneanD2, D3ayw3HighWorldwideNot identifiedadw3LowEastern Europe, SpainD2ayw4LowEastern Europe, Spain, United StatesE—ayw4HighAfricaFF1, F2adw4q-HighLatin America, Alaska, PacificF1, F2ayw4LowLatin AmericaG—adw2LowEurope, North AmericaH—ayw4LowCentral AmericaJ. Med. Virol, DOI 10.1002jmv
The HBV genome is a circular DNA molecule that is primarily double stranded but which has a single stranded region arising from one strand being longer than the other The double stranded region arises from the hybridization of one strand of a shorter strand of about 3020 nucleotides to a longer strand of about 3320 nucleotides. The single stranded region on non-hybridized nucleotides of the longer strand is associated with the HBV DNA polymerase. The HBV genomic DNA and HBV DNA polymerase are both contained within a nucleocapsid formed by multiple HBV core protein (HBcAg) molecules. The HBV core protein is enveloped by HBV surface protein (HBsAgs) and lipid molecules.
The HBV genome contains four open reading frames (ORFs): 1) an ORF that encodes the HBV DNA polymerase, 2) an ORF that has two start codons, wherein the sequence linked to the second start codon encodes the core protein and the sequence that includes the additional upstream start codon encodes a sequence referred to as pre-C; 3) an ORF that has three start codons, wherein one encodes the surface protein (gp27), one includes an upstream start codon which encodes a sequence referred to as pre-S2 (gp36) and another which includes a start codon further upstream which encodes a sequence referred to as pre-S1 (gp42); and 4) an ORF that encodes HBxAg, a protein whose function is less understood.
Prophylactic vaccines and therapies for HBV infection involve injection of subviral particles purified from plasma of chronic carriers, or subviral particles produced as recombinant proteins in stably transfected eukaryotic cell lines. The subviral particles are viral proteins and such vaccines are often referred to as subunit vaccines. The HBV proteins are administered to an individual and become targets for the individual's immune system. In uninfected individuals, an immune response against the subunit vaccine protects the uninfected individual from HBV infection. In infected individuals, the immune response induced by the vaccine can have therapeutic effects.
Chisari F. V., Am J Pathol., 2000. 156:1117-1132 and Pumpeus P. et al. Intervirology 2001. 44:98-114 disclose HBV genomic organization. Deny P. and F. Zoulim, Pathologic Biologie 2010, August, 58(4):245 53 discuss hepatitis B virus diagnosis and treatment. Michel M. L. and P. Tiollais, Pathologie Biologie 2010, August, 58(4):288 95 discuss hepatitis B vaccines and their protective efficacy and therapeutic potential. PCT publication WO2004026899 discloses the use immunogen containing polypeptide sequence with HBV amino acid sequences. PCT published application WO2008093976 discloses HBV coding sequences, proteins and vaccines including a vaccine comprising a recombinant full length HBV surface antigen and HBV core antigen. The entire HBV surface antigen consists of three types of surface protein (L protein, M protein and S protein). PCT published application WO2009130588 discloses HBV coding sequences, proteins and vaccines including a nucleic acid encoding a hepatitis B virus core antigen that is codon optimized for expression in humans. PCT publication WO2010127115 discloses delivery of HBV sequences using recombinant vectors.
The available HBV vaccines have exhibited some efficacy, but are costly to produce. In addition, plasma-derived subunit vaccines also have concerns about safety. Several vaccine approaches have been explored including those based on recombinant live vectors, synthetic peptides, and DNA vaccines that comprise codon optimized coding sequences of HBV proteins. These other approaches have thus far had varying limited efficacy. Additionally, due to genomic differences, some HBV vaccines have exhibited positive efficacy in some geographic areas and limited efficacy in other areas.
The direct administration of nucleic acid sequences to vaccinate against animal and human diseases has been studied and much effort has focused on effective and efficient means of nucleic acid delivery in order to yield necessary expression of the desired antigens, resulting immunogenic response and ultimately the success of this technique.
DNA vaccines allow for endogenous antigen synthesis, which induces CD8+ histocompatible complex, class I-restricted cytotoxic T lymphocytes that are rarely obtained with subunit vaccines. In addition, the antigen synthesis that occurs over a sustained period can help overcome low responsiveness and eliminate or reduce the requirement for booster injections. Further, DNA vaccines appear to be very stable and simple to produce. Moreover, broader cellular immune responses can be induced by combining strategies like codon optimization, RNA optimization and adding immunoglobulin leader sequences.
DNA vaccines are safe, stable, easily produced, and well tolerated in humans with preclinical trials indicating little evidence of plasmid integration [Martin, T., et al., Plasmid DNA malaria vaccine: the potential for genomic integration after intramuscular injection. Hum Gene Ther, 1999. 10(5): p. 759-68; Nichols, W. W., et al., Potential DNA vaccine integration into host cell genome. Ann NY Acad Sci, 1995. 772: p. 30-9]. In addition, DNA vaccines are well suited for repeated administration due to the fact that efficacy of the vaccine is not influenced by pre-existing antibody titers to the vector [Chattergoon, M., J. Boyer, and D. B. Weiner, Genetic immunization: a new era in vaccines and immune therapeutics. FASEB J, 1997. 11(10): p. 753-63]. However, one major obstacle for the clinical adoption of DNA vaccines has been a decrease in the platform's immunogenicity when moving to larger animals [Liu, M. A. and J. B. Ulmer, Human clinical trials of plasmid DNA vaccines. Adv Genet, 2005. 55: p. 25-40].
Recent technological advances in the engineering of DNA vaccine immunogen have improved expression and immunogenicity of DNA vaccines, such has codon optimization, RNA optimization and the addition of immunoglobulin leader sequences [Andre, S., et al., Increased immune response elicited by DNA vaccination with a synthetic gp120 sequence with optimized codon usage. J Virol, 1998. 72(2): p. 1497-503; Deml, L., et al., Multiple effects of codon usage optimization on expression and immunogenicity of DNA candidate vaccines encoding the human immunodeficiency virus type 1 Gag protein. J Virol, 2001. 75(22): p. 10991-1001; Laddy, D. J., et al., Immunogenicity of novel consensus-based DNA vaccines against avian influenza. Vaccine, 2007. 25(16): p. 2984-9; Frelin, L., et al., Codon optimization and mRNA amplification effectively enhances the immunogenicity of the hepatitis C virus nonstructural 3/4A gene. Gene Ther, 2004. 11(6): p. 522-33], as well as, recently developed technology in plasmid delivery systems such as electroporation [Hirao, L. A., et al., Intradermal/subcutaneous immunization by electroporation improves plasmid vaccine delivery and potency in pigs and rhesus macaques. Vaccine, 2008. 26(3): p. 440-8; Luckay, A., et al., Effect of plasmid DNA vaccine design and in vivo electroporation on the resulting vaccine-specific immune responses in rhesus macaques. J Virol, 2007. 81(10): p. 5257-69; Ahlen, G., et al., In vivo electroporation enhances the immunogenicity of hepatitis C virus nonstructural 3/4A DNA by increased local DNA uptake, protein expression, inflammation, and infiltration of CD3+ T cells. J Immunol, 2007. 179(7): p. 4741-53]. The in vivo electroporation technique has been used in human clinical trials to deliver anti-cancer drugs, such as bleomycin, and in many preclinical studies on a large number of animal species. In addition, studies have suggested that the use of consensus immunogens can be able to increase the breadth of the cellular immune response as compared to native antigens alone [Yan, J., et al., Enhanced cellular immune responses elicited by an engineered HIV-1 subtype B consensus-based envelope DNA vaccine. Mol Ther, 2007. 15(2): p. 411-21; Rolland, M., et al., Reconstruction and function of ancestral center-of-tree human immunodeficiency virus type 1 proteins. J Virol, 2007. 81(16): p. 8507-14].
There remains a need for nucleic acid constructs that encode HBV antigens and for compositions useful to induce immune responses against HBV. There remains a need for effective vaccines against HBV that are economical and effective. There remains a need for effective vaccines that increase neutralizing antibody levels and elicit a T-cell component. There remains a need for effective vaccines against HBV, including those that are effective against HBV strains having a broad range of genotypes, and preferably, a universal vaccine that would be globally effective.